


Release

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blow Jobs, Casino bunny au, Foot Massage, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: Leo gives Donnie a much needed massage after a long work shift.





	Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Werecakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werecakes/gifts).



> Based on Casino Bunny AU post found here: https://inkyturtle.tumblr.com/post/164045516714/garnetshell-inkyturtle-turtle-casino-au-where
> 
> Kinda based on comic found here: https://garnetshell.tumblr.com/post/164244210425/sorry-about-dons-leg-in-the-fourth-page-i-was
> 
> Anything you need to know about this AU can be found among the many amazing posts on inkyturtle's and garnetshell's Tumblr pages!

"Hey, Don," Leo said as soon as his younger brother stepped into the break room. The turtle gave him a nod and plopped into one of the plush chairs.

"You're not done for the night, are you?"

Donnie didn't answer him, leaning down to remove his heels.

"Cause you know it's Friday," Leo continued. "Lots of people eagerly ready to spend their paychecks-"

"Which means more tips for us," Donnie finished. "Yes, I know, Leo. I'm just taking a little break. If I spend another minute in these heels, I'm gonna pass out."

Leo took another sip of his tea, watching as his brother stood up after taking off his high-heeled shoes. Donnie let out a sigh of relief and then turned around. "Do you mind?" He pointed to the zipper at the back of his outfit.

The eldest turtle walked over, placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and very carefully pulled the zipper down.

"Thanks. Usually one of the other waitresses are back here to help me with that," Donnie said, beginning to remove his outfit. He stopped when the fabric bunched at his waist. "Could you...turn around?"

The older turtle smirked. "I've seen you naked before, Don."

"Yeah, well there's a difference between seeing me naked and just stripping down right in front of you."

Leo chuckled. "Here." He walked over and helped remove the rest of Donnie's outfit. "See? No big deal. Now up on this table." Leo said, already clearing what little items were on top of it.

"Why...?"

"You're exhausted and clearly stressed," He answered. "I want to help."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"First I'm going to give you a foot massage."

Donnie was a little hesitant, but he climbed onto the table anyway. He wasn't about to say no to that, especially since his feet were killing him.

Leo lowered himself down, sitting back on his heels and got to work. He palmed the tired flesh of his brother's rounded feet, making sure to give extra attention to his heels, since that's where most of the pressure built up after spending hours in his work shoes.

Donnie leaned back on his arms slightly, humming appreciably at the attention. He thought for a moment how Leo could be so good at this before remembering their late father.

He was a traditional Japanese man. He had been very big on healing and meditation. Only Leo, his oldest (and closest) son, ever took an interest in that sort of stuff and it showed, especially now.

Leo carefully pulled away from Donnie's right foot and before the tall turtle had a chance to whine, he was already getting started on his left.

Donnie breathed out. He could already feel the tension from his 8-hour shift melting away. "You're really good at this," He mumbled.

Leo smiled and suddenly his hands weren't on Donnie's feet anymore. They traveled upwards, massaging his ankle, then his calf, then all the way to his thigh.

Donnie thought he should say something, that maybe Leo was getting a little too high up, a little too close for comfort, but it felt too good.

Then Leo's hands were at his hips.

Donnie jerked suddenly at the touch, expecting Leo to pull back and apologize, but his hands remained where they were. "Lie back."

Donnie wanted to say no. He had every right to say no, but he couldn't find the words. So instead he only nodded and slowly lowered himself down onto the table.

Leo continued his massage, though at this point it just felt like he was exploring Donnie's upper body.

The taller turtle felt himself tense as Leo's fingers tentatively touched between the scutes of his plastron.

"Just relax," Leo said, clearly feeling the change in Donnie's demeanour, as well. "Your brother Leo is here to help you. Just relax...release all the tension. Release...everything."

Leo's voice was just as calming as his miracle working hands and soon Donnie found himself obeying.

And then Leo's hands stopped moving.

Donnie looked up to question him when he noticed what Leo was staring at. Sometime during Leo's "release everything" mantra, Donnie did in fact release _everything_ , including his hidden dick, which was already half-hard thanks to Leo's previous ministrations.

Donnie blushed hard, getting ready to move, to apologize and pretend **none** of this ever happened...

But Leo wouldn't let him. His eldest brother continued to stare at the rigid flesh that seemed to inflate further under his scrutiny, the swollen head leaking precum down onto his stomach.

Then, without saying anything, he carefully took hold of it. Donnie hissed through the gap in his teeth, tossing his head back slightly.

Still silent, Leo began to slowly pump the organ, his fingers tracing the protruding veins. When he reached the top, he _massaged_ the head with the palm of his hand before returning to his slow pump.

"Leo...what..." Donnie managed to let out. But that's all he found himself able to say.

He wasn't sure what was happening right now. This certainly wasn't a massage anymore. Was Leo so sleep-deprived he wasn't even aware what he was doing? Would he just label this as helping his brother relax?

Donnie would be lying if he said it wasn't working.

After shutting off every part of his brain that told him just how wrong this was, the taller turtle decided to enjoy the treatment, until something warm encasing his cock suddenly brought him back to his senses.

He sat up on his shoulders and watched with wide eyes as Leo brought his mouth down on his hard member.

"Leo!" Donnie all but shouted. "Are you c-crazyyy..." The sentence trailed off into a long moan as Leo's tongue did miraculous things to his cock.

His brother pulled most of his mouth off, his lips tightening around the tip, as his tongue lapped at the precum steadily pouring out.

Donnie threw his head back, the bunny ears he was wearing finally slipping off and dropping quietly to the floor.

As Leo continued his delicious torture, his mouth doing things Donnie never thought about it doing before, the turtle realized just how exposed they both were.

After all, they were only in the break room. Anybody could come in any second and catch them... He looked over at the door and realized it was locked.

"How did you...when did you...?"

Leo chuckled, well aware where Donnie was looking and what he was asking, the vibrations pulling a shuddering churr out of his brother.

Finally pulling his hand away from the base of his cock, Leo engulfed the entirety of Donnie's member into his hot cavern of a mouth. His lips rested at the base, seemingly kissing the slit at Donnie's plastron, while the tip of his cock rested comfortably at the back of Leo's throat.

Then, with just a single swipe of his tongue, Donnie came, spilling his seed down his older brother's throat, entranced as he watched his throat move as he steadily drank it down.

When Leo was certain he'd gotten it all, he pulled off, his tongue flicking the head a couple times and sending tiny spikes of pleasure through Donnie's limp body.

The eldest turtle wiped his mouth with his sleeve and grinned down at his brother. "Feeling better?"

Donnie couldn't respond so he merely nodded, earning another chuckle from Leo.

And then suddenly, his brother was leaning close to his face, probably expecting a kiss. It seemed so mild compared to what just happened and yet Donnie felt like _that_ would be crossing a line.

But the kiss never came. Instead Leo just nuzzled his cheek against his brother's, a quiet churr escaping his mouth, and then he pulled back.

"Hope to see you back on the floor soon," He winked, leaving Donnie alone, sweaty and naked, in the break room.

The turtle took a moment to breathe, to perhaps reflect on what just happened, but then he heard a noise. Someone was coming!

He quickly hopped off the table, his legs still slightly wobbly, and ran to the door to lock it again, just as the doorknob began to turn.

"What the shell?" Raph's muffled voice said. "Donnie, you in there?"

"Sorry, Raph, you can't come in here," Donnie mumbled hastily. "I-I'm naked."

"Who the hell cares?" Raph yelled. "We change in front of each other everyday in this place. Let me in!"

"Sorry, can't do that!" Donnie called, picking up his outfit, shoes, and bunny ears, before racing to the bathroom. "I have to shower, be out soon!"

"Just let me in for a-" Raph stopped short once he heard another door shut and the shower start to run. "Donnie?"

"Excuse me, young lady?" An older gentleman called out behind him. "Could I get another scotch over here?"

Raph fumed before nodding to the customer.

"Dammit, Donnie," He muttered to himself, as he made his way to the bar. "You better have a good excuse for this."


End file.
